Winds of Change
by xXWinchesterLoverXx
Summary: Heylin vs Xiaolin. Good vs Evil. Chaos vs. Evil. Both balance each other out. Everyone has both good and evil intentions inside. But what happens when one monk's life is changed for either side. Raimundo is about to find out how strong both sides trully are and discover hidden secrects along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**This will take place right after the episode 'Master Monk Guan' I will be changing a couple things that happened toward the rest of the series.**

* * *

"Repel the beast!" Master Monk Guan shouted, the six dots on his forehead glowed as his fists clenched, and slammed his fists into Chase Young's chest, causing him to be pushed back with a powerful blast of chi all the way around the circle of mirrors, the force of the mirrors cracking before slamming his head against the pot of soup Dojo was sitting in.

Master Monk Guan stood there as the mirrors went back into the hidden compartments of the ground, signaling the end of the showdown. The floor which had opened with fire closed allowing the monks to reach Master Monk Guan. Chase stood, now in his human form with Jack standing behind him as growling filled the room, Chase's jungle cats poured in from every direction: Lions, Tigers, and Panthers.

The monks and Master Monk Guan turned to see the surrounding cats before getting into an attacking stance. "Yes we can still stop them!" Jack spoke with a smile on his face, still standing behind Chase. "No." Chase said while extending his left hand to his fallen warriors "I accepted their challenge.. And lost." "Huh?!" Jack's voice rose in shock and unbelievable, eyes go big and wide.

"They are free to go, I am certain that our paths with cross again." Chase bows, deminor remained calm and collected "As I too am certain." Omi spoke for the monks bowing back to Chse before the rest of the monks along with Guan before leaving.

Although Raimundo briefly turned his head to gaze at Chase, his green eyes meeting reptilian amber. A shiver ran down Raimundo's spine at the gaze before quickly following the rest of his friends out from Chase's lair. A smirk formed on Chase's face once the monks had left his palace.

The monks exited Chase's lair, the face of demon staring right back at them as they spoke with Master Monk Guan. Clay tipped his down with a smile, Kimiko smiled, and Omi was a bubble of joy once Master Monk Guan had given him the spear of Guan, twirling it and grasping it with ease in his hand.

Raimundo was just as happy as the other monks to have been saved from Chase but couldn't help but have a gut feeling something was coming. As the silver manta ray shen gong wu arose into the sky, Raimundo couldn't help but think about the reptilian amber eyes that seemed to stare deep into his soul. Meanwhile, deep in the forest a shen gong wu would soon begin to glow in activation: one in which could change the power shift of the heylin or the xiaolin side.

* * *

**Thank you guys for taking the time out to read! Hope everyone enjoyed it! This will be my first story written and any kind of feedback would really help out! I want to make the next chapter longer since this was just a test chapter. Let me know how the spacing is and if it's easy to read for you guys. Don't forget to salt your windows and doors and see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the gang landed back at the temple, Omi was the first to jump out of the silver manta ray and immediately twirl and slash at the air with his spear of Guan. "Oh yes this spear is most excellent!" Omi exclaimed while twirling the spear around, and Clay having gotten out of the manta himself, ducked and tucked his hat. "Just watch where you're pointing that thing partner. That spear is sharper than finding a needle in a haystack." Clay proceeded to then walk past Omi to the temple, followed by Kimiko, who was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, red shoe, a green coat, and red and white striped socks.

"Master Monk Guan sure was impressive, maybe one day we'll have those skills." "Oh yes Kimiko, one day I shall have those skills and I shall be the teacher to you!" Omi boasted with a smile on his face and twirled the spear above his head before standing it beside him as Master Fung walked out from the temple to greet the young monks, face focused, and hands hidden beneath both sleeves. "You have done well my apprentices, for one day's battle has been won, yet let us not dwell on this for there are many more to be won." As Master Fung spoke, Raimundo climbed out of the silver manta ray before it shrunk back to size, and he picked it up. "Yea Yea, but right now I'm gonna enjoy this sweet victory!" Raimundo cheered and ran off to the shen gong wu vault to place the silver manta ray back. He opened the vault drawer and placed the manta ray back in before closing it and jumped slightly back into a fighting stance at the reflection of amber.

"Whew.." Raimundo muttered wiping his forehead as it was just the sunlight reflecting off his medallion that had caused the amber looking color. He shook it off then ran out to go and be with the other monks.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Chase's lair, the demon's mouth roared ever slightly with the fire from the lair. Chase sat in the center of his throne room, legs crossed, and face emotionless with much concentration. Candles floating illuminating the room. Everything was quiet, until there was a loud crash and an "Ow!" echoing, coming closer. One of Chase's warriors, a tiger, walked in carrying Jack in it's jaws before dropping him at Chase's feet. Jack then looks up, although nervousness could be seen all over his face and excitement "You sent your Jungle cats to go fetch me?! I feel so needed!' Jack announced his head big and body lifting up with his propellers into Chase's personal space. Without even moving a finger Chase stopped Jack from even coming closer to him by holding his hand up to Jack's face. Jack groaned but still murmurs "So cool.." "Now then Spicer.. I have a very important assignment for you."

* * *

Early the next day, Master Fung watched from the temple steps as the monks was curled nicely around Master Fung's neck with comfort As per usual Omi was focused, his movements swift, and quick. Using the water from the temple fountain, Omi managed to make the water twirl around him allowing himself to be lifted up by the water tornado, dots glowing in concentration but the monk was clearly full of pride with his accomplishments. Clay was standing still, easily slicing stones with just his fist, causing the stones to be carved into the shape of a pig. Clay tipped his hat with pride. Kimiko was able to spin both of her arms in circles, creating two small wheels of flames before setting fire to the trail of grass leading up to the training dummies. "Oh Yea! Triple points for Kimiko!" "I only let you win because you are a girl!" Right as Omi finished speaking kimiko flew her arm out with a wheel of fire causing omi to land on his butt and making the monk yelp and giving Clay a chuckle "I'd watch what you say partner."

As the other 3 monks continued to train, Raimundo was standing close to the fountain, looking up at the trees. He could feel the wind slightly blowing on his face and through his brown locks. The sun was just peeking out from the trees, the clouds a light white color. Raimundo could hear soft whispers in the wind, and a shudder ran down his spine. Something was coming. "What are you trying to tell me?" Rai murmured to himself before jumping back at the sound of Dojo sneezing fire everywhere and hoping off Master Fung's shoulders. "Oh boy I haven't sneezed like this sin- AH CHO!" Dojo sneezed fire sending himself back into the arms of Clay "Hold on there little buddy better tell us what's wrong before you burn something like a texas summer BBQ." "A shen gong wu just revealed itself, it's called the white tiger medallion." Dojo circled himself before growing larger, each of the monks climbing onto Dojo's back before taking off into the skies.

Dojo was flying in the sky as Kimiko spoke up "So Dojo what does the white tiger medallion do?" "Not much is known about this particular shen gong wu. Dashi made it but he never actually used it." Dojo slowly landed the monks down into the lowest part of the lush green forest. Each of the monks decided to take a different direction. Raimundo took to the higher ground of the forest, using the wind to his advantage to give him a boost into the tree branches. He felt off. He heard the wind whisper and followed it, moving swifting through the trees before spotting the medallion in a small bed of grass. "Found ya." Raimundo leaped down from the trees before glaring at the figure before him. "Chase Young." Chase stood still right next to the medallion, posture relaxed. Amber hues reflective of the sun, poised. "We meet again, Young Dragon of the Wind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Let me know how the writing is and I promise to try and update more frequently. Don't forget to salt your windows and doors and see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

We meet again Young Dragon of the Wind." Chase spoke, posture never faltering a little smirk appearing on his face. Raimundo readied himself into a fighting stance, feet slightly apart, arms out. 'If Chase is after this wu, it must be important.. Or powerful in some way' Not wanting to lose any more time, Raimundo clapped his hands together causing a sonic boom of wind to go flying in Chase's direction. Chase easily leaped up into the air and landed with as much grace and ease on the other side of the medallion.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Xiaolin monks had run into Jack and were busy fighting off Jack bots, with much ease to say. Omi easily kicked, and sliced each of the jack bots in the air. "Leopard attack!" Omi's movements were quite fast, the jackbots falling one by one. Kimiko was twirling her hands together forming rings of fire. "Judolette Flip Fire!" Kimiko called out and flipped in the air, her whole being setting on fire. She threw each ring of fire at the Jackbox causing each one to explode into multiple pieces, the pieces still slightly burning. Clay was just as easily destroying the bots before placing his foot onto the ground "Seismic Kick, Earth!" A giant wave of rock and grass was lifted from the ground and smashed each of the Jack bots into the nearby trees, also causing them to be in multiple pieces. Clay tipped his head and smiled. "Now let's go find Raimundo before he gets himself into any kind of trouble." Kimiko spoke and the 3 xiaolin dragons ran off.

* * *

Raimundo continued to hit Chase with all that he had, and yet Chase dodged with ease, as if anticipating where Raimundo's strikes would hit. Raimundo clapped his hands together causing another sonic boom in the direction of Chase. "Haven't you tried this already young monk?'" "You know what they say Chase, what goes around comes around." Raimundo had a cheeky grin on his face and clapped his hands together causing another sonic boom of wind, yet allowing the wind to curve into a boomerang and hit Chase right in the back. Chase was a tad taken back, amber hues slightly twinkled. "It seems I have underestimated you Young Dragon of the Wind." Chase brushed off his suit of armor before both warriors out of instinct reached out to grab the Medallion, as it began to glow a soft yellow color. "Chase I challenge you to a Xialion showdown!" "Name your challenge Dragon of the Wind." Raimundo looked around the forest before turning his head back to face Chase. Green eyes met amber and it seemed for a moment time stopped, and it was only him and Chase. The wind picked up, the leaves rustled and even the trees could be heard silently rippling, roots moving. Raimundo blinked and spoke, getting back at hand "First one to race through the forest and up the mountain gets the Wu." "I agree to your challenge, but no shen gong wu, you will rely on only your speed and stamina." "Raimundo!" Omi spoke as the other monks ran over to his side,standing behind him "Do not challenge Chase Young, for he is a formidable opponent!" "I can handle this, guys just believe in me! Let's go Chase, Xiaolin Showdown!" The forest below them began to shake, the trees grew taller, and branches outstretched like arched around the mountain. The grass was slightly tall, leaves rustling along the trees and a path of stones curled around the mountain with tree roots curling out from the base. The path grew extremely long and curved all the way around the mountain. The white tiger medallion glowed and rested at the top of the mountain. The xiaolin monks got into their respective element gi. Raimundo and Chase both pressed their hands to the ground staring at each other. Raimundo felt a shudder go down his spine, as their eyes met once more. "Gong Yi Tempi!" Raimundo and Chase both took off, following the stone path to the wu. Dojo curled around Clay's neck looking out. "Do we really think Raimundo can beat Chase Young?" Omi looked out at the showdown, how Raimundo was moving along the ground, determined. Moving as fast as the wind almost. "I believe he can. We must have faith in our friend that he will prevail.." Raimundo continued to move as fast as he could, feeling the wind on his face. The whispers of the wind helped as he was leaping from stone to stone, brushing against the tough tree roots. Raimundo pushed himself further using the wind to his advantage to give himself a slight lead over Chase with a cocky smile. Chase, patience, and unwilling to lose this wu.

Chase was moving along the tree branches with just as swift and quick movements, almost blending in with the green trees with his armor. For the moment. It felt as if it was just him and Chase and nothing but the wind between them, wait what? Why was he thinking about Chase? Raimundo shook the thought out of his head and the slight distraction allowed Chase to get ahead. "What the hell.." Rai murmured as he could have sworn Chase was moving along the tree branches and the branch just extended itself out further when Chase landed on the branch.. "Your skilled Dragon of the Wind, but I am afraid this showdown is over." "It's not over till it's over Chase!" "Get him Rai! "Kick the booty of him!" "Omi, that's kicking his butt." The monks cheered from the sidelines with Omi the most joyous. Raimundo was able to push himself off the stone and almost pounced. "Wudai Star Razor Wind!" As Raimundo spoke the wind began to curl around him in a tornado before each section was pushed away from him with a loud boom. Each section of the wind was quite sharp and curved headed right toward Chase. Chase pressed his feet against the tree root hands, almost as if the tree root was keeping him steady clasped together, his amber hues glowing the deeper brighter amber of his demon form. "Slicing Eagle Wing!" Chase gathered the wind and twirled it around him, the tree root keeping himself steady and with a shine in his eyes, Raimundo could only process what was about to happen as the sharp waves of wind came slicing back like an Eagle's wing. Raimundo got hit with each slice of wind causing him to fall against the grass, Chase grabbing the wu as the forest slowly returned to normal.

Chase knelt down next to Raimundo who's gi was slightly sliced from the wind, a couple of light and open wounds from the wind. "You've got much potential Raimundo. So much talent. Your eyes will be open enough soon." Chase smirked before levitating into the air and leaving, leaving a very puzzled Raimundo behind, and 3 monks rushing to his aid. Raimundo tried to get up himself but groaned at the cuts along his body. Omi rushed to his side and Kimiko gently placed her hand on his shoulder "We've got to get him back to the temple!' Dojo quickly leaped off Clay's hat and in a quick whoosh transformed into a large Dragon and began to fly away, Raimundo leaning against Kimiko. Chase stood on the tallest tree branch, with Omi staring him down. Chase dangled the white tiger medallion between his hands "You will soon see things in a different light Raimundo.. And I shall soon have a heylin apprentice by my side.."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and enjoy the twists and turns of the events! Your comments are all inspiring me to continue writing! I plan on adding a few different elements to really flesh out their abilities and make it more interesting to read. Don't forget to salt your doors and windows and I will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dojo flew as fast as he could back to the temple before landing slowly in the open temple grounds. Omi hopped off the back of Dojo as the rest of the monks followed suit. Clay carefully hopped off Dojo with a barely conscious Raimundo in his arms. Master Fung walked out from the temple to greet his dragons in training "Bring raimundo here Young Monks, we shall patch him up." Clay carried Raimundo into the temple into a small room with a skylight above, laying Raimundo on a bed of soft sheets before Master Fung and another munk had knelt next to Raimundo and began to clean his wounds, dabbing them carefully, cleaning them. "He's going to be alright.. right Master Fung?" Kimiko asked, slightly biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check. Omi crouched next to his friend, and took the bucket of water and waved it around his hands, causing the water to form around his hands and placed his hands around Raimundo's chest, his dots glowing in much concentracion. The water was glowing a faint white color, helping to heal Raimundo's wounds and cuts.

Dojo peaked himself out from behind Kimiko "I didn't know Omi could do that.." Master Fung watched and as Omi healed the softest cuts and wounds began to clean the cuts and sat back on his knees "There is much to discover about your elemental powers Young Monks. Only time will tell how your abilities will evolve. Come now, you can tell me what happened while we let our fellow monk rest." Master Fung stood, Dojo curled back around his neck placing a hand to Omi's shoulder, as Omi looked up at Master Fung with a nod and Fung let Omi and the monks to the temple garden to sit and chat. Clay took off his hat briefly placing it on his lap. Omi continued to pace back and forth slightly walking up the garden temple walls. Kimiko could only stand and watch, wondering. "Master Fung.. do you know anything about a wu called the white together medallion?" Master fung pulled out an old scroll, and held it open for the monks to view. "Not much is known about this medallion Kimiko. Many have tried to figure out its powers but none have succeeded. All that we know is that it was crafted using very powerful Xiaolin magic." Omi pipped in his yellow round head blocking Clay's view "But Master Fung, Chase Young must know it's secrets if he wanted to get his hands on it." Clay stood placing his hat back on his head "I agree Master Fung, we should get this wu back as soon as possible."

Master Fung held up his left palm "Rest for now young monks. There will always be another battle to be won. For now we must remain vigilant, for one of our own is injured and we must be aware of the dangers. " Cryptic as always hu Fung?" Dojo spoke curling himself further around his neck as the monks sat outside the garden temple. Raimundo's eyes twitched ever slightly.

* * *

Deep in the mountains,the demon's mouth of Chase's lair roared slightly. Chase's cats were lounging around, and Jack was pacing before having a large grin "Chase! Your back! Did I do good! I was a great distraction wasn't I?!" Jack was running to Chase while Chase held one finger to Jack's head keeping him just inches from his space "You did well.. Worm.. Now if you don't mind I need to meditate." Chase snapped his fingers and a panther got up and walked over to Jack and picked him up and walked him out from Chase's lair with an echo "Don't worry Chase! I'll be back if you ever need anything! Evil boy Genius at your service!" Chase briefly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before walking to the middle of his lair and dangling the white tiger medallion, getting a better look at it. The medallion was made of black leather with the medallion circular in shape. Yet something that made Chase curious was that the medallion was curved as if it was only half. 'Hm.. It seems this is only half..' Chase grasped the leather of the wu and began to walk to the mouth of his lair, his jungle cats laying behind him, watching.

His battle with the Dragon of the Wind had certainly been.. Quite formitable. He had much to learn, for the boy was quite stubborn, determined. When he met Raimundo's eyes earlier during the showdown it had been as if the world had stopped. No.. it couldn't be possible. Had he formed.. Feelings for the Dragon of the Wind? Chase only chuckled to himself "I see myself in you Raimundo and soon.. You will see the world through different eyes.. That purple witch may have offered you temporary trinkets, buy I shall offer you something much more.. permanent." Chase smirked and watched as the sun would begin to slightly set, the colors of the sky a slight mixture of warm blue/yellow/pink with the sun hiding behind the clouds.

* * *

Back at the temple, Raimundo was still recovering from his wounds, although most of the cuts had healed and he was just resting. Clay was sitting outside, carving up a little pig with wood, Kimiko was sitting next to Rai in the room and Omi was outside the temple training. The Scroll that held the description of th white together medallion sat nicely next to Clay. Raimundo's eyes began to flutter slightly.

_The wind. He could feel the wind on his face, the cool fall breeze. The tough earth under his feet. The leaves rusting against him and into the wind. He felt free. His movements were fast, and a shadow figure moved alongside him, up in the trees, just as swift and graceful. Although eyes a deep shade of amber. Both warriors moved in sync, on the ground with the wind, and the other in the trees, close to the sky. It seemed like nothing could stop them. The wind rustled and the tree branches curved with the warriors every movement on the trees. Both warriors met in the open field of the forest, one in white and silver and the other in gold and green. The dark warrior lifted his head as the light warrior did. The wind and leaves began to woosh around them. Both warriors rested their foreheads against one another with soft whispers of promise and eternal love. The light warrior turned to face Raimundo and he could feel a shudder down his spine and the wind whispering the eyes of a deep and beautiful dark brown. "No.. is.. Is that me?" Raimundo ran his heart pumping and reached out his hand.." _

Raimundo gasped awake from the small temple mat sweat slightly dripping down his face. Kimiko placed her hands on his chest "Rai its ok your back at the temple now. You're safe. Guys! He's awake!" Kimiko yelled and stood next to Rai's bedside. Clay got up and Omi followed suit inside to see Raimundo. Clay pats Rai on the shoulder "You sure gave us a good scare partner, glad to see you're alright." "Yeah me too.." Rai groaned slightly, rubbing his arm still feeling slightly sore. Omi walked up to the other side of Rai and placed his hand on Rai's arm "Chase Young is a tough opponent do not feel one upped for losing to such a powerful Heylin warrior. Do not feel two downed about your defeat." "That's being one upped Omi.." Raimundo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before slowly standing

"Take it easy partner you only just woke up you should take a rest." "I'm fine." Raimundo slightly huffed and took a few steps to the exit of the temple leaning against the door, watching the sunset. He felt the very faint breeze on his face, it was quite warm unlike the fall cold breeze, and Raimundo knew something was wrong. He turned his head back to his friends and smiled. He would have to solve this one on his own. For the wind seemed to whisper in his ear and bekon him to the unknown.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thanks for taking the time out to read my story! I've really been enjoying writing this story and hope you guys are enjoying the suspense. Don't forget to salt your doors and windows and see you next time!**


End file.
